


One Does Not Simply Ships Ladrien

by bookskitten



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, but it is technically ladrien, my poor contribution to ladrien june, this is post reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Alya makes a video ranting about how Ladrien is the ultimate NOTP and the halves of the ship in cause are amused. Oh Alya, only if you knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Does Not Simply Ships Ladrien

**Author's Note:**

> So I had like 0 inspiration for Ladrien june, I'm sorry. But given the 18th prompt was Alya's notp(which it would totally be her otps are Ladynoir and Adrienette and she is eh about Marichat) I had a little idea and eh, 18th is my birthday so have this as a gift from birthday girl herself. It is kind of lame tbh I'm sorry.

The first thing Adrien saw when he opened his phone after the basketball practice was a message from his girlfriend.

 

Ten minutes and three driving rules broken by the Gorilla later Adrien was sprinting through the Agreste mansion to his room. Ladybug was already lazily sprawled on his couch while looking on her phone.

“What’s the emergency?” he shouted storming into the room and closing the door behind him.

She looked at him with a little smirk and motioned for him to come closer. Adrien rose an eyebrow but complied.

“Alya’s angry.” Ladybug declared.

Uh oh. Adrien glanced out of the window expecting to see Paris burning, the Eiffel Tower crashing and people screaming.

“Given Apocalypse didn’t come yet, I assume it isn’t _that_ bad.” he remarked falling down next to his girlfriend.

“It is quite hilarious actually. Look.” 

He leaned over her shoulder to see the video on her phone. It was Alya with a very stubborn look. She was obviously in Marinette’s room, he could recognize the pink anywhere.

_“Hello, Paris. Alya Cesaire, Ladyblogger extraordinaire at your disposition. Given the most recent updates on the romantic status of our favorite Parisian superhero and the fact that the forums exploded with talking, I’m here to give you my opinions on the matter. And my opinion is that Ladrien is the ship of our nightmares.”_

_”Alya!” Marinette screamed somewhere in the background, probably holding the phone._

_“Yes, everybody. You heard it first. Ladrien is the ultimate notp. The chemistry is zero. The interactions are very limited. Unacceptable in my humble eyes. Also yes, call me a hater, but I’m extremely angry that it ruins my two otps! Let me start with Ladynoir. We all have seen them in action. They are perfect for each other. You can cut the sexual tension with a knife. And don’t get me started on the chemistry. Ladrien has zero on that like nu-uh. Now let me tell you about Adrienette, world.”_

_Marinette groaned off screen. “Alya no.”_

_“Alya yes. If sweetness and cinnamon rollness could come to life it will be in the form of the Adrientte ship.”_

Adrien thought for a second of last night and sweetness and cinnamon rollness isn’t what he would characterize it as.

_”Alya, please stop.”_

_“No way. I’ll show everyone I’m right. What’s up with Adrien dating Ladybug anyway? I mean seriously, what's next? You dating Chat Noir?"_

_Marinette laughed nervously._

_“Yeah, wouldn’t that be weird?”_

Adrien sneakered and kissed Ladybug’s cheek. Poor Alya. Only if she knew her otps were very much canon.

_Anyway back to the main topic. As I already established Ladrien has no redeeming quality…”_

_“I think someone mentioned on the forum that their kids would be super beautiful.”_

_“Well...yes. But-”_

_“So you do admit there is a redeeming quality about Ladrien.”_

_“Cut!” Alya said and marched forward the camera covering it wth her paln and making the screen go black._

Adrien looked amused to his girlfriend.

“Our children will be beautiful huh?” he questioned.

“Well, hypothetically speaking.”

“Pardon?”

“I don’t recall accepting to marry you or accept you as the father of my children.” she teased.

“I think you did actually.”

“Please refresh my memory and remind me when I said that.”

“You might have mentioned something along those lines in passing, last night between the couch and the bed.”

She pushed him off the couch. Then she started waving her hand around her face.

“Dieu, I was a little bit distracted to notice,but you stink!”

“Well, excuse me for coming directly from practice thinking there is a serious emergency.” he huffed crossing his arms.

“Just go get a shower hot stuff.”

Adrien narrowed his eyes, the got up and took his shirt off with a smug expression. He started heading for the bathroom with a slight shake of his hips 

“Wanna join me?” he asked looking over his shoulder.

Ladybug had a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“I’d thought you will never ask.”


End file.
